Terrible news
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Sam can't control his emotions, neither can Mercedes. Will the news Sam brings tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Mercedes?" Kurt's soothing voice made Mercedes jump back into reality. A reality that she didn't want to snap out of, she wanted to be inside a world where the memory of Sam Evans stayed recent, undamaged and unforgotten. Ever since Sam had left, she seemed dead, hurt and lost. No one in glee club wanted to her likes this, but she couldn't come out of this deep depression she had gotten herself in.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes" Sam had tearful eyes when talking to her, he hadn't really cried this since Finn and Rachel had brought him his guitar, but these tears were more emotional.<p>

"Sam, baby what's wrong?" Her voice seemed to crack because she couldn't see him like this.

"I…I'm so sorry! I…" Mercedes being confused was trying not to think of the worse case-scenario, but she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Sam, please, your scaring me." Sam holding Mercedes' hands pulled her in not wanting to let go. He took a deep breath before telling her the dreadful news.

"Mercy…my family and I found a home, a real home with three rooms. The best part of this is we have enough space for my entire family." Mercedes' eyes grew wide with joy and shared a big smile that made Sam cry even more, as much as he tried to hold it in, he couldn't and looked away from her. Mercedes now looked extremely concerned and wanted Sam to tell her everything,

"There's more, isn't there? Sam! Answer me!" Mercedes growing impatient couldn't see why he wasn't being straightforward with her. _Just rip the band-aid_ she thought.

"The house we received was from my dad's new company, which is in…California." Mercedes world cam falling down when he led those words slip out of his tongue.

"Cal…California?" She was going to loose the one person she loved more than herself. Sam saw how the impact of the news had affected her. He grabbed her cheeks and moved them to meet his d=gaze but she made him release her from his grip around her waist. Sam didn't know how she felt, whether she was hurt, shocked and confused.

"Mercedes?" Mercedes' eyes started tearing up rapidly, and she placed her hands on her mouth, trying to gasp for air, but she couldn't stop cry even if her hands muffled it.

"You told them, you cant go right? You told them you have to stay here! Because Sam…you cant got, you cant leave me!"

"Mercedes, you think I didn't try? I have no saying in this. Please try to understand; just the thought of leaving you is something I don't have strength for. My heart broke into two when they told me the news. Mercedes, I don't want to loose you because I love you."

"No! If you truly loved me, you won't go! Sam you're everything to me; you're my dork. My avatar obsessive, comic book loving dork." Sam grabbed Mercedes who was circling in place from the news. He placed her face between his hands and together crying; kissed. Feeling each other's tears made the kiss more passionate, gasping for air they both hugged tightly.

"And you're my diva, my confident, beautiful, sassy diva."

* * *

><p><strong>There is more don't worry. Hopefully you guys like it. This is how I believe Glee season 3 will start out. Your feedback means alot<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"And you're my diva, my confident, beautiful, sassy diva." _

Sam had said under his breath, as he was still hugging Mercedes. Mercedes gently moved Sam's arm off her.

"When are you leaving?" He didn't want to answer; he didn't want to make the situation worse. But he knew he had to tell her eventually.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Mercedes backed away in shock and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Sam! That doesn't give us enough time. That is so soon."

"I know, they barely told me yesterday. The moving process is going by quickly since we don't have a lot of things to pack." Mercedes covered her eyes trying to prevent more tears from coming out, but she didn't have her strength. She groaned and walked towards Sam, and just stared and him. She then, walked away and started pacing in place, and Sam only watched. Then she came up with some ideas,

"You can stay here, with me. I', sure my parents won't mind, I mean they love you. You could sleep in out basement then you have to leave." Sam saw how Mercedes was screaming ideas at him just so he wouldn't leave. Sam could see her fear of loosing him, her fear of not finding someone that can make her happy. But she has the right to be happy; it didn't matter if it was with him.

"Mercedes, nothing you say will change my parents mind. I'm sorry but I don't have a choice." Mercedes looked at him suspiciously stared at him bleakly.

"Of course you not. You are going to California. Where you are going to be around you own kind! Isn't that what you truly want?"

"What? You think I want to leave? Mercedes believe me I don't! It doesn't matter where I'm going; if I'm not with you it isn't home. "

"Then why? Why Sam! Why are you causing me so much pain! I have never felt this broken inside." Mercedes' voice broke into tears, as she moved away from Sam, so he wouldn't see the mess she was turning out to be. Sam couldn't help but to cry as well, he couldn't control what was happening to them. He slowly walked towards her; as she still had her back towards him. From the feeling of Sam's touch, Mercedes couldn't be near it.

"Don't touch me! You never loved me!" Sam didn't want to see her like this, yelling him things she knows are true, but is in doubt.

"No, Mercedes, I love you with all my heart!"

"I don't believe you. If you want to leave, then go. I am no one to stop you, like you said you have no saying in this, so I guess you're off the hook."

"What…what are you saying Mercedes?"

"We're done! You're starting a new life…in California. So go…be happy with those blondes. I am no one to prevent you from living your life."

"Who are you? Mercedes, why are you telling me these things?" Sam face was hurt and mortified that she was talking to him like she never loved him.

"I'm the girl who loved you! Who gave you everything with nothing in return but your love, and look where that got me?" Sam from the pain of Mercedes' words he covered his face from her, in pain. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his face.

"No matter what happens between us…you are and will always be my_ vitra_. That will never change. So you can say all these hurtful things to try to make me hate you, but that will never work." Mercedes surprised for what he said. She couldn't speak, all that she could do was cry.

"_Vitra _means soul, and you will always be my _vitra_." Mercedes couldn't handle any more pain, so she left running, leaving Sam yelling her name, screaming so she wouldn't leave him.

"Mercedes!" Sam fell to his knees and cried, knowing he couldn't prevent the tears from falling out of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mercedes!" Sam fell to his knees and cried, knowing he couldn't prevent the tears from falling out of his eyes._

That night Mercedes had cried her heart out, something she had never done, she was devastated, her Sam was leaving and he was never going to come back. She had her head on her pillow tissues near her grasp, and Aretha Franklin's "Ain't no way" on the radio. A song she had sung that had blown everyone's mind, but was trying to impress Sam.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower to try to calm herself down, and try to try to make her tears subside. As she came into her room with only a towel on, she got a surprise.

"Oh my god Sam!" He was in her room, while she is naked with a towel being her only protection.

"Shh!" he came towards her holding her hips, seeing as she was wet and embarrassed. He let her go and closed the door behind her.

"Sam! You're here? Why?"

"I couldn't leave you without a proper goodbye." He grabbed once more her hips and pulled her in. kissing her forehead they hugged for a while until Mercedes gently pulled him away. She headed towards her bed and sat down placing her wet her behind her ear. She was really uncomfortable that he was here, but she was glad, she needed him with her one more night.

"Sam?" Sam looked at her who was standing and kept staring her as she sat down.

"Yes?" She got up off of the bed and went to kiss him. He was surprised by the kiss, but he didn't hesitate. Sam grabbed her hips as she locked her arms around his neck. slowly they were making their way onto the bed. Falling down on it, they stopped kissing to catch a breath.

Sam looked at Mercedes and she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I have never been sure about anything." Sam smiled and leaned down to her neck and started kissing it. Mercedes placed her hands under his white T-shirt, stroking his back, which make Sam moan. Sam grabbed the front of her towel and slowly started taking it off.

"Sam? Not with the light on I-"

"No, you are beautiful to me, I don't care, I love you, just the way you are." Mercedes smiled and closed her eyes as Sam made his way from her neck to her chest.

So that night being their last night together, they shared each other's body, spirit, and mind. Sharing their love, they couldn't thing of anything else then being one. Their love for one another being shown, they knew what they had was something beautiful, pure and true.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes?" she heard Mr. Shue's concerned voice, towards her. She snapped out of it and looked that everyone was staring at her.<p>

"Sorry…um…I have a song that I uh…want to sing." Everyone was surprised. Each of their faces lit up wanting to hear her voice, an amazing voice that had been silent since school began. Since it being January, that she hadn't sung, they were eager to hear it.

"Really? That's awesome Mercedes, which one?"

"California King Bed"

"Excellent, go for it." She gets up off her chair and walks to the middle of the room.

Chest to chest

Nose to nose

Palm to palm

We were always just that close

Wrist to wrist

Toe to toe

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

So, how come when I reach out my finger

It feels like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Eye to eye

Cheek to cheek

Side by side

You were sleeping next to me

Arm in arm

Dusk to dawn

With the curtains drawn

And a little last night on these sheets

So, how come when I reach out my fingers

It seems like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Just when I felt like giving up on us

You turned around and gave me one last touch

That made everything feel better

And even then my eyes got wetter

So confused wanna ask you if you love me

But I don't wanna seem so weak

Maybe I've been California dreaming

Pouring her heart out into the song, its hard for everyone to see her in so much pain. Everyone in the room, even puck started crying. Everyone had seen she was singing this for Sam who indeed was a thousand miles apart.

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

My California King

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

As soon as the song ended everyone came down and hugged her as a group. After getting released from everyone's grip, she heard a knock on the door of the room and everyone turned to see the unlikely person standing there.

"Mercy!" it was Sam, he had come back, for Mercedes and only Mercedes and he wasn't going to leave until he had her in his arms. So she ran into Sam's arms, as they both started crying that they were finally together. Once they got a chance they gave each other a kiss they hadn't for almost 8 months, which to them felt like an eternity. They knew they couldn't be apart any longer. They knew from their love, that they would be together….forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! i know i took a little bit longer than i expected, but here it is. <strong>

**"California King Bed" by Rihanna, i really like that song and i always thought of Mercedes singing that song. **


End file.
